


An Altered Apperance

by Huntressride13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntressride13/pseuds/Huntressride13
Summary: Wanda and Vision are finally reunited, but Vision's new appearance causes Wanda an understandable amount of hesitation. *An interpretation of the Vision and Scarlet Witch Infinity Wars set photos. *





	An Altered Apperance

Wanda glanced nervously at the clock, the bubble of anticipation in her chest too strong to ignore. She stood suddenly, unable to sit placidly on the edge of the hotel bed any longer. She made her way to the window, pulling the curtain back just the smallest bit to peer down into the cobbled streets of Edinburgh.

He should’ve been here by now. She cast another look at the clock, a frown line setting itself between her eyebrows.

It had been weeks since they’d last been able to see each other and she always grew anxious when they were apart for too long.

The gentlest of knocks sounded on the door and Wanda felt her heart skip a beat. She was across the room without even realizing it, her hand hovered over the doorknob for just a moment before settling firmly on the cool bronze.

A man she had never seen before stood on the other side of the door and she felt her sudden burst of hope fade; leaving a hollow ache where it had been.

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” She asked, confusion coloring her tone. The man looked down at her, meeting her eyes with his own startling blue ones.  

“Wanda..” He hesitated, unsure how to continue, but there was no need. Wanda felt her mouth drop open in a comical O of surprise. She would know that voice anywhere.

“V-Vision?”

The man in the doorway gave her a small, awkward smile. One she recognized instantly. For a long moment she stood paralyzed, mind running through the possibilities. How could this be?

“May I come in?” The man….no, Vision, asked. Concern etched itself in the lines of his face. Quite a handsome face actually.

Wanda started, realizing her rudeness and stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door softly, mind still reeling. She cast another look at Vision, taking in his full form, part of her still unable to believe this man could be the android she loved.

He removed his coat, draping it over the nearest chair. He worked slowly, as though giving her time to process what was happening. Wanda moved away from the door, taking a stance by the window, as far from this stranger as possible.

Finally, Vision turned to meet her gaze. Their eyes locked and Wanda felt the bubble of hope begin to crawl its way back into her chest.

His eyes. They might be blue now, instead of grey, but the expression within them was still the same. They were eyes haunted with the endless knowledge that their owner seemed to possess. Eyes that, when they looked at her, seemed to soften into gentle contemplation; as though she were the greatest, most tantalizing mystery they had ever beheld. Eyes that held her in their grip as though she was the only thing in the universe worth looking at.

“I did not intent to startle you with my appearance.” He began, never breaking his gaze. “It is a precaution initiated only recently.”

“Precaution?” Wanda questioned, still unnerved by the sound of Visions voice coming from this unfamiliar form. Vision took a hesitant couple stepped toward her, closing the distance between them, careful not to overstep her comfort zone.

“Thor has returned to Earth with some…unsettling news. It would appear that there are those who seek the Mind Stone and other stones like it in order to harness their power to claim dominion on this universe.”

Wanda felt her eyes automatically travel to Visions forehead, but the stone was not visible on this human form. Vision noticed her gaze and took another step forward.

“It is me, Wanda.” He said softly, blue eyes filled with the urgent desire to have her believe. If this really was Vision, and she was beginning to truly believe it was, then he could stand the distance between them no more than she.

Wanda took a step toward him, unable to fight the urge to have him near any longer. Vision took this as encouragement and gradually closed the distance between them.

“Both Mr. Stark and Thor agreed the stone is no longer safe. I learned that, as long as I focus my concentration, I am able to project this illusion over my true form. Neither Tony nor Thor believed it wise that I leave headquarters, but I could not stay away. I’ve missed you, Wanda.”

He took another step closer, gazing down on her with a tenderness that filled her heart with a love beyond expression. Finally, she truly believed him.

“Oh Viz,” She whispered affectionately, reaching up to cup his face between her palms.

Vision closed his eyes at her touch, letting his hand slide up her arm to hold her hand in place against his cheek. He turned his head tenderly to plant a gentle kiss upon her palm. Then just as gently he brought her hand up to rest on his forehead.

Wanda could feel it, the soft hum of the stone. Beneath this human appearance, was her Vision. She pulled her hand away, bending her fingers in an intricate pattern until a fine red mist danced its way across his face, pulling his true appearance forward.

There the stone sat, its yellow glow imbedded in the rich purple tones of his skin. She laid her finger lightly against the stone and watched it melt away at her touch, returning Visions appearance to that of a human man.

She allowed her hand to fall back, cupping his neck for a long moment.

“How long can you stay?” She asked quietly, afraid of the answer she knew must come.

“No more than the night.” He answered just as softly, his eyes sliding slowly over her face, rememorizing each curve. “While this appearance allows me some freedom, it is not enough to guarantee I will be not be found.” This time it was he who reach up to cup her cheek with his hand. “It is already extraordinarily selfish of me to put you at risk, even for this brief moment.”

Wanda slide her hand up his arm, curling her fingers lightly around his wrist so that he would not withdraw his touch.

“I do not care about the risk.” She said boldly, scanning his face just as longingly. “I love you, Vision.”

“And I love you.” He answered, bringing his lips down to cover hers.

Wanda closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into the kiss, letting the heat to rise within her, stretching out into the very tips of her fingers. His lips moved firm against her own and she wished the moment would never end.

But end it did, as Vision pulled back the smallest bit, gazing down on her with a light smile upon his lips.

“Just to be clear,” Wanda said, “I’ll always prefer your true appearance.”  

Vision laughed, bending forward to capture her mouth in another kiss. There was much they still had to discuss, but such things could wait a few moments longer.


End file.
